


Shutdown

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut, quarantaine, this is what happens when you are forced to stay inside thanks to corona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Henry and hier love are forced to stay inside because the Corona virus has delayed filming. How do they spend the time together? What troubles do they have to face, which parts are pleasant, and how will this shape their relationship?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my way of copying with having to stay inside thanks to the corona virus. i'm a thot for henry lately and this is the outcome. have fun. i don't own henry cavill or kal, but please enjoy anyways.

Sometimes, a nation wide emergency is what one needs in life. A lockdown or two, and the world was standing still. Time to take a deep breath. One, two, hold it in. Three, four, five, six, and now let it out. And start again.

Henry’s latest film schedule had been affected by the outbreak of a virus, stopping the production for at least several weeks. He had been lucky enough to find his way back home before the airports closed down, before the borders were heavily controlled.

You were informed a few hours before his arrival of the delay in filming, giving you plenty of time to prepare the house for him. You didn’t make quite a mess - but there was nothing in the world Henry loved more than coming back home to pizza in the oven, Kal laying on the carpet in front of the TV in the living room and his girly anxiously awaiting his return, a bit of tomato sauce on her nose. He’d always kiss it off her before locking their lips together.

By the time Henry stepped into the house, she had prepared the pizza just the way he liked it, a few minutes in the oven already. Early in their relationship, she would run over to him when he came home after a few days or weeks apart, tripping over Kal all the time, in a race to greet Henry first. By now she had learnt that Kal can and will knock her over, so she let the dog have his sweet time. The moment the door was closed, Kal ran over to his owner, jumping up to greet his human. Henry laughed as the overjoyed dog barked, making the pans in the kitchen vibrate.

“Hey there!”, Henry’s laughter echoed through the hall, reaching her eyes as a smile found its way on her lips. The cheese melted on the pizza, just like her heart melted when she heard Henry’s laughing. Music in her ears, the sweetest lullaby she could imagine. Kal and Henry made their way to the kitchen, hungry, tired, but happy to be back home.

“Hey.”, Henry greeted, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hey there. No kiss for me?”

“You know...I don’t know how to act around a girl I like.”

“Henry, we have been dating for two years.”

“Fair enough.”

Henry made his way over to her, placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer. His grip was stronger than usual - he also had been unusually long away. It was the desire, need, and love boiling under his skin which enhanced the grip on her soft skin. Too many times he had dreamt of her, all alone in his trailer. From cuddles, kisses to fucking her raw, everything was included in his daydreams. And now, it was finally his reality again.

She got on her tippy toes, cupped his cheeks in her hands. He was clean shaven, making the job for his make up artists easier. And for her, as there was no reason to worry about a beard burn. Henry leaned in, pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, too short for her liking, but making her feel he was longing for more. For her.

“I missed you, baby girl.”

“Would be bad if not, hu?”, she grinned as she dipped her finger in the leftover tomato sauce, put the little bit on his cheek and kissed it off.

Henry shook his head with a smile, couldn’t believe his luck. He was blessed with such a beautiful woman by his side, the most amazing dog…

  
  


A bit later, the two had finished their dinner, now lying lazily on the sofa while Kal chewed on one of his toy bones. A random rom com was running on TV, but the presence of each other was ways more important than the drama in the screen.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it back home.”, she confessed after a while of silence, earning a frown from Henry’s side. “Kal was getting nervous, he could feel that something isn’t going right in the world.”

“I understand…”, Henry muttered, “I mean, everything was planned differently. I had plans to fly you two over in the upcoming weeks to join me. Well...guess I got to join you now.”

Henry put his big hand on your thigh, caressing your skin as if you were made out of porcelain. As if you were the most fragile statue, made by the masters themselves. The magnum opus of Henry’s life. No box office success could get close to the rush of happiness he felt in his body when she told him she loved him for the first time. No matter how many beautiful women he would have to kiss for movies, even the prettiest girls on earth, nothing would ever beat the sloppy drunk kisses, half messed up but full of love.

The movie had ended some time ago, but the two hadn’t bothered to get up. Even breaking apart for seconds would mean being away from each other, and that was the least thing the couple wanted. Kisses were shared, touches, love.

Time was standing still as the news flashed across the screen, telling the viewers about “social distance” and “having to stay inside”. But Henry and his love didn’t care - leaving the house hadn’t been on their plan for some time anyways. Luckily they had a garden in which Kal could play in, otherwise the large dog would turn crazy. And the two love birds had enough play room in their house. Enough to make them stay busy for a few more days.

Enough to show each other their love.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter to prepare for what's up to come, if you catch my drift

Kal ran around in the garden as the sun was shining down onto the suburbs you lived in. From a few houses away, the noise of kids playing was audible. Henry had carried two deckchairs out of the garage and placed them in the sun. For once, he did not want to work out, and just enjoy a relaxing day with his girly.

She laid down, putting her sunglasses on, “Lets hope I get a tan this time.”, she smiled, reached over to sip on the drink she had prepared for Henry and herself. Henry took his own glass, laying down on the deckchair and watching Kal play with some butterflies.

“Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what I actually cannot wait for?”

“Marrying me?”

“That too. But what else?”

“...I have no idea, honey pie.”

“The new Animal Crossing game.”

Henry laughed at your answer, but turned serious out of the sudden, “Can you let me play it sometime soon too? I want to meet these cute island dwellers too.”

You just nodded your head, and in your mind you were already cuddled up on the sofa, playing Animal Crossing on TV while Henry kept his arms tightly around you, asking questions about each and every little thing you did. But you love to answer them, because you love his man and his tries to understand everything you enjoy. In the end, you loved him too, and sometimes he didn’t even understand himself!

Kal became bored after a while and chose his place for a good nap. Henry and you sat up from your chairs, watching the big dog snoring on the patio, just in front of the door leading to the kitchen. Henry and you carefully stepped over the sleeping dog, trying not to wake him up from his beauty sleep.

“What should we make for lunch?”, you asked as you looked through the cabinets and the fridge of your home, Henry standing behind you, his hands on your hips.

“I’d prefer to eat you, darling, but I think this has to wait for another hour or two.”, he grinned as he leaned in, placing a quick kiss on your neck. Exactly the spot on your neck which made you weak in your knees...but you had to wait. An hour or two. You cannot ride a beast on an empty stomach.

The couple settled for some pork with pasta and vegetables. Peas, broccoli, carrots, vegetables you could freeze just fine. As much as Henry loved fresh vegetables - now was not the time. He brought the ingredients from the freezer, helping his love as much as he could while teasing her subtly. A bit of a rough grip here, a kiss there, and in no time she was a mess. But she had to wait. Just as Henry told her to. The smell of pork made Kal bolt awake, and now the american akita was roaming around their legs too, eating every little bit which fell to the floor in the cooking process.

“You know”, Henry started as the pork was sizzling in the pan, leaning against his love. “If we had gone through with the schedule, I would be training for the next shirtless scene now. Thank God I am at home with you.”, he joked, pulled her closer when the food did not require any kind of attention for a bit. Henry caresse the sides of your body, causing you goosebumps all over. A simple touch of this wonderful man could get her on her knees - but not now. She knew Henry had something planned, and he hated when his plans were changed. And would lead to a spanking for her.

The meal was soon done, Henry digging into it as if he was a starved wolf. He even got himself seconds as she watched with a delighted smile on her lips. “It’s just”, he started, mouth full, when he realized she had finished some time ago and was watching him with amusement, “the food on set is good, but not great, you get me?” She just laughed, putting her plate and silverware in the dishwasher, waiting for Henry to finish.

“And now?”, she asked when the table was clean and their hunger was stilled.

“And now? Now it’s time for dessert.”, Henry said, lifting her effortless on the table, parting her legs. “Now I am going to eat you, sugarcube.”


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but what happens in the first night of the nation wide quarantine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i set this chapter up for smut but it got wholesome. ooooops. but i promise you, smut will happen.

The rain outside had woken Henry up as it pounded against the roof, splashing against the windows of their little home. Kal was sleeping in the living room in his dog basket, and his love was next to him. The light of the moon was shining inside of their bedroom, giving her an angel like appearance. Henry reached out, caressed her shoulder as her soft snores filled the room. She instantly moved closer, into his touch, something she had longed for.

“Hey…”, Henry muttered into the moon lit room, even though she was still asleep.Henry remembered the lonely nights while filming - having to sleep during the day so they could shoot a scene in the evening or the night. How he missed having his love or Kal next to him. The other side of his bed empty, longing for a warm body, for somebody he could hold close.

Oh, how the loneliness was eating him up from the inside. But now he was back home, reunited with his love, and that was all that mattered.

“You cannot imagine how much I love you. You seriously cannot.”, he started to talk, his hands moving up and down on her sides, “You are the love of my life. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Hell, I love you more than Kal, but don’t tell him, or else he’d be pissed at me.”

He stopped the movement of his hand when he reached her hips. So delicate, so small under his palm. Henry remembered the first time he held her like this. It was after an award show. The two had to work together for the PR of an upcoming movie, and attended the award show together. During the show, she had gotten the worst migraine attack she had in her life. Unable to leave at this point, Henry had dragged her out of the theater and into one of the back rooms reserved for the moderators. The two had closed the door, locked it with a chair in front and laid down on one of the sofa. After a painkiller or three, she had fallen asleep on top of Henry, and this was the moment he fell hard for her.

From this day on, she avoided award shows whenever she could, only having gone somewhere with Henry if she really had to. When they made their relationship public, for example. She remembered her friends texting her - how she scored such a beast of a man, if he was a beast in bed too, or the best one - if she could steal a hoodie from him for a friend. In the end, it was chiller than she had expected it to be. They never made a huge deal out of their relationship, a sweet Instagram post from time to time, a kiss here and there, and that’s it. They prefer staying private, and that was their plan for the future too.

Henry’s touch made her blink awake, a daze in her mind as she remembered who was next to her. Her Henry was finally back and she couldn’t be happier. Kal had done a good job in keeping his spot of the bed warm while Henry wasn’t there, but it just wasn’t the same.

“Hey there”, she muttered, face still buried into her pillow. 

“Hey sunshine”, Henry replied, wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against his broad chest. She wiggled her butt against his hips, to which Henry patted her side.

“Not yet. In the morning, okay? Now I just wanna love you, babygirl.”, he whispered, earning a nod as reply.

Instead of some hardcore fuck, Henry just moved his head a bit down, just low enough to reach her neck. He placed sweet kisses on her back and neck, leaving a trail of love on her skin. She giggled in his grip, wiggling but his hands were too strong for her to escape. She had to endure the torture of his kisses, and she couldn’t wish for a better ‘punishment’.

Slowly, sleep creeped over the couple’s bodies, making every kiss a bit more messier, a weak attempt to stay awake, to consume more and more of their love. In the end, sleep took over them, and Henry fell asleep with his hand on her belly, the other one on her shoulder. She was cuddled against Henry, longing for his touch even while asleep.

And for a while, the world stood still. They still had so many days left in their home until the quarantine would be stopped, until life could be continued in its normal way. And for that time, Henry and his love would just enjoy each other. There was always another day, another day for their love and companionship.


End file.
